


Hyperspace

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-17
Updated: 2003-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han likes flying, but he's not a softie, so don't tell anyone he said all this, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyperspace

There's nothin' better than sitting in the cockpit of the Falcon watching the stars do their slow jump into hyperspace. No, scratch that; there's one thing better, and that's leaving Imperial fighters behind when you do it. Don't know what the kid and his old man have going on with the Empire, and don't want to know, really -- that's trouble we don't need. Really, this whole thing is probably trouble we don't need, but what can I say? I have an inner soft spot.

If you tell anyone that, I'm gonna rip your fur out one strand at a time.


End file.
